Tails' Bad Day
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails has one of the worst days of his life, asides from Cosmo's death, he discovers that Cream has a love interest in him, how does it happen? find out now!


**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations clearly belong to m- I mean SEGA**

**Eh... 1 idea down, 6 to go! **

**(…)**

**Tails had just woken up to a beautiful day in Mobius, he loved hearing the sound of birds tweeing, but there wasn't any, he checked the time seeing it was 7:00 am, thinking it was time to get up, he got up and had a quick shower, when running the shower as the water hit his fur, the water turned cold, he quickly reacted and moved out the way, standing at the edges of the shower chamber.**

"What the?" Tails said as he noticed it turned cold, he shrugged his shoulders and turned the shower off, then getting a towel after leaving the bathroom and drying himself off, Tails walked down the stairs to find his shoes and gloves, he tripped on one of the steps on the stairs

"Woah, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked as Tails was caught by something, Tails opened his eyes and saw Sonic

"S-Sorta, I'm scared Sonic" Tails replied

"Why?" Sonic asked, Tails frowned and stood up

"I've had nothing but bad luck..." Tails replied, Sonic laughed

"I don't think that's true, I just saved you" Sonic pointed out, Tails smiled and blushed

"I guess I'm just clumsy" Tails replied

"Just be careful, I got to kick some butt" Sonic said as he ran out of Tails' house and was out of sight within seconds

"_How can this day get any worse" _Tails thought, the eight year old fox made himself some cereal, he saw something black in the mild and he got it out, seeing it was a dead spider, one of the rare ones that Mobius only had a couple of "Wow... that would have been worth a fortune" Tails pointed out as he dropped the spider on the floor, he poured the cereal into the sink and got ready for the rest of his day after removing his towell and putting on his shoes and gloves.

**1 hour later, Tails was walking along the pathway from his house to Station Square, to meet up with Amy and Cream, he planned ahead an hour ago and, Tails was walking along the dirty pathway, he then tripped up on a rock and fell to the ground, he luckily reacted quickly and held his hand out in the way, saving himself, but grazing his hand and he had placed it on a rock which cut him. Tails held his hand up as he knelt down on the floor and he sighed.**

"Ow!" Tails said as he moved his hand, Tails brushed the dirt off of himself with his left hand and began to walk towards the restaurant where Amy and Cream were

**10 minutes later**

"Hey Tails, we're over here" Amy shouted, Tails saw Amy and Cream sitting at a table in the middle of this restaurant

"Hey..." Tails replied, he held his hand as the pain got worse, Cream and Amy looked at him suspiciously

"What's wrong? Why are you holding your hand?" Cream asked

"I- aah!" Tails screamed in pain as he held his hand tightly by accident because he wasn't concentrating

"Tails, are you alright?" Cream asked as she looked over the table at his hand, but she couldn't see it

"Ye-no... this h-hurts" Tails replied, Amy and Cream frowned

"You need some medical treatment, don't you Tails?" Cream asked

"Please" Tails replied, Amy got out her cellphone and called an ambulance

"Uh yes, our hero is injured, and he ain't coping very well" Amy said, she then hung up after receiving the answer that they were coming "They'll be here soon, looks like our snack time is cancelled" Amy said as she stood up and put the cellphone away

"Tails, can I see your hand please? I wont touch it" Cream asked, Tails revealed his hand by uncovering it, moving away his left hand and revealing a big wound in it, where it had been cut

"H-how will I build things now?" Tails asked

"It will heal up when the doctor sorts you out" Cream replied, Tails let out a weak smiled, Cream then stood by him, Tails let go of his hand again and a big patch of blood came splashing down on the floor, Cream gasped and ignored the fact she was covered in it "How did this happen?" Cream asked

"I tripped- and rock- cut me" Tails replied, as he tried to pull himself together, the ambulance then was heard, and a paramedic approached Tails

"What's wrong here?" The paramedic asked

"I-I tripped on rock. And cut by a rock" Tails said as he held his hand out, the paramedic sighed and frowned

"It's becoming infected, we have to get you cleaned, this may hurt a bit" The paramedic says as she gets out some dis-infected spray

"Hurt? Ah!" Tails said as the paramedic sprayed it on his wound, Tails moved out the way and hugged Cream

"Tails, don't be a baby, I'm here" Cream replied with a hug, Tails held his hand out to the paramedic "Squeeze me if it helps"

"O-okay... but I don't want to hurt you" Tails replied, the paramedic then sprayed the disinfected spray in his wound, Tails hugged Cream tightly, grinding his teeth, the pain was indescribable as he had never had a wound that big before, it was the size of the palm of his hand "Ow!" Tails said quietly as tears began to form in his eye, Cream held him tightly and rested her head on his chest

"Okay, that's done, now you need stitches" The paramedic said as she pulled the can away "We'll get your stitches done now, but it needs to be done in hospital, come with me sir"

"Can I come?" Cream asked as Tails and the paramedic walked to the ambulance

"Sure" The paramedic replied, Cream then caught up with Tails and held his left hand

"See you guys soon" Amy said as the ambulance left

"What made you decide to come with me Cream?" Tails asked as he sat in the back of the ambulance

"I wanted to make sure you're okay... uh, where do I sit?" Cream asked, as she saw no seats, she looked at the empty space on Tails' lap and laughed "Of course, there" Cream pointed to his lap, Tails laughed and blushed pink as Cream sat on his lap

"This is already making me forget about the pain" Tails pointed out as he wrapped his left arm around Cream

"No offense Tails, but you were really cute when the paramedic sprayed you with that disinfectant" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed

"Okay... I've just been having a bad day" Tails replied with a frown

"I'll make it better, after you got your stitches" Cream added

"You already have made it better, thanks Cream" Tails replied as he kissed Cream on the cheek, Cream blushed bright pink and smiled

"That's good to hear" Cream replied

"You know... you might be giving me good luck" Tails added

"Probably... uh, can I ask you something Tails?" Cream asked

"Sure" Tails replied

"Uh... do you, w-want to- go ou- do you want to have a sleep over?" Cream asked nervously, Tails nodded

"Sure, but you were asking something else?" Tails pointed out, Cream sighed

"Okay, I was... do you want to be my boyfriend?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and nodded

"I do Cream, I like you... I like you a lot" Tails replied

"Do you... love me? Because I love you Tails" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"Of course I love you" Tails answered

"Let me make this a good day for you then" Cream said, she then turned around and faced Tails, still sitting on his lap, Cream lent her head closer till their lips met, and they were kissing each other deeply, wrestling tongues constantly till Tails pulled away and broke the kiss

"Wow, you're a good kisser" Tails pointed out

"Uh... about that, Amy sort of taught me how to... do it" Cream replied as she scratched the back of her head whilst blushing bright pink

"Really? How did she teach you?" Tails asked

"I'm ashamed to say it... because it's weird" Cream replied as she put her hands together

"Don't be, just tell me, it wont be weird" Tails replied

"Well... okay, Amy shown me how to kiss, she kissed me" Cream replied, Tails looked shocked but he then smiled

"You two are good friends, I guess it's okay, but you must only kiss me now" Tails replied

"That's what I wanted to do anyway" Cream replied

**5 hours later, Tails and Cream were walking home, holding hands and constantly look at each other, telling how their felt about each other, being a cute couple they are.**

"Here is is... my house" Tails said as he let go of Creams hand, Cream hugged him tightly

"Mind if I come in?" Cream asked

"Not at all" Tails replied, as the two walked into the house, once the door was closed, they pulled each other into a hug and kissed, very deeply doing more things than before, almost like they were going to bed

"That was the best kiss ever" Cream said as she pulled away

"Let me try and make it better" Tails replied, as he kissed her on the lips again

**And as with every story, they lived happily together, Tails' bad day turned into a good day. The couple dated till Tails reached 10... when he PURPOSED!**

**The end**

**(…)**

**A/N: okay, 6 more ideas to go, hope you enjoyed **

**R&R**


End file.
